


Little Talks

by some_nights



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, F/F, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_nights/pseuds/some_nights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa and Margaery are having a sleepover and Sansa can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> So, Game of Thrones is back, I have exams and appearantly this is how my brain decides to wind down.  
> This is not much more than a draft, so sorry for any mistakes ^^;

“Margaery?”, Sansa whispered into the dark room. She was wide awake in her best friend’s bed, Margaery sleeping beside her.

Incoherent noises could be heared from Margaery.

“Are you awake?”, Sansa asked.

More incoherent noise.

“I… I have to tell you something.”

Sansa was laying on her back, facing the dark ceiling. She could feel the matress shift as Margaery turned around.

“What is it?”, she asked with a yawn.

Sansa didn’t answer.

“Don’t say you woke me up just to stare at the ceiling?”, Margaery asked. Her voice was teasing.

“No, I just… It’s hard”, Sansa said.

The matress shifted again and Margaery gently put a hand on Sansa’s face.

“Hey”, she said, almost a whisper. “There is nothing in this world that could drive me away from you, okay?”

Sansa nodded. Instead of the ceiling, Margaery was now all she could see. She took a shaky breath and said: “Marge, I am bi.”

Sansa closed her eyes and waited for Margaery’s reaction. Would she pull away, disgusted? Would she demand Sansa to sleep somewhere else?

Margaery stroked her face and said: “Why did you wait until three a.m. to tell me this?”

Again, that teasing tone of voice that always made Sansa’s heart beat a little faster. She shrugged, but opened her eyes again.

Margery was so close… Her hair was almost tickeling Sansa’s face, if Sansa leaned up just a little, she could kiss her. But she wouldn’t not today, probably never.

“We really flock together”, Margaery said with a wink.

“What?”

Margaery looked as confused to that question as Sansa did to her statement.

“Didn’t you know? I’m pan.”

“Really?”

Sansa was aware that her heart was galloping right now. Her eyes were probably as round as plates.

Margaery giggled.

“Don’t look so shoked, petal. I thought you knew!”

“I didn’t”, Sansa said.

“Well, obviously…”

A big yawn cut Margaery off. She smiled tiredly and said: “Obviously I am way too tired to talk. Let’s continue this in the morning, what do you say?”

Sansa just nodded. Now that the scary part was over, she was relieved and tired. Very tired. It was three a.m. after all. She got confortable and closed her eyes.

Sansa was happy as she drifted off to sleep. There, breathing steadily next to her best friend, Sansa found peace.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed, comments are always appreciated :3
> 
> At one point, I'll probably come back and edit this, maybe turn it into something more (where there is angst, romance and a happy ending), but as I don't know when that will be, I'll leave this as a one-shot for now.


End file.
